Meeting Again
by use2b2t2
Summary: A drabble.  They meet again.  What happens?


Meeting again

Five years after the final battle they met again. She newly assigned to as a Potions Mistress and he the grizzled unforgiving bat that she remembered from her past at Hogwarts, his position now to teach Defense against the Dark Arts as she took over his old post of Potions.

She noted that he had not changed at all.

He noted that she had not changed at all. Well maybe…

He treated her with his usual disdain and cut her down at every opportunity with his sharp words at every Staff Meeting.

She bristled in defense and gave back as well, her tongue just as sharp as his time and time again when he spouted out his nonsense.

When had she changed he wondered? He eyed the witch, her defiance making him think that maybe she was on par with him. Maybe she was up to the challenge?

Greasy git has never changed! She thought, eying the wizard sitting across from her in Staff Meeting. Damn him! Maybe he was not up to the challenge?

A few years pass….

He the Head of House of Slytherin.

She was the Head of House of Gryffindor.

He sat nursing his Firewhiskey in his chambers. She invaded his thoughts. He began to plan.

She sat nursing her Firewhiskey in her chambers. He invaded her thoughts. When would he ever have a clue? She began to plan.

He cursed and wondered what went wrong with his Slytherin plan. She avoided his plans easily.

She cursed and wondered what went wrong with her Slytherin plan. He avoided her plans easily.

He gave up. He knew that he would never want him, greasy git that he was accused of being.

She gave up. She knew that he would never want her, remembering his words of an irritating Know It All.

Harsh words were no longer spoken between them as they eyed one another during the Staff Meetings. A mutual truce was silently acknowledged as each licked their wounds.

She attended an ice breaker at the World Potions Conference held in Germany thankful to be away from the castle.

He attended an ice breaker at the World Potions Conference held in Germany thankful to be away from the castle. While not teaching Potions, he continued to dabble in the subtle art of Potions.

She saw him nursing a drink across the room. Now or never, drinking her firewhiskey down and went to approach her.

He saw her nursing a drink from across the room. Now or never, drinking her firewhiskey down and went to approach her.

They met.

She looked into his dark obsidian eyes.

He looked into her warm brown eyes.

"Professor Snape." She whispered out.

"Professor Granger." He whispered out.

Full speed ahead. "This room is too crowded. I would like to discuss the paper I am to present to get your input."

Full speed ahead. "I agree and I wish to discuss my paper as well."

They went to her room and he watched her eyeing him.

She had him in her room and watched him. Damn the Slytherin plans and decided to go the true Gryffindor that she was and pulled him to her and kissed him.

Damn the Slytherin plans and responded to her kiss, acknowledging the Gryffindor brashness that presented itself.

Bliss.

A touch here and there from each and they found themselves entwined together in the age old dance.

Touching, feeling and then pure bless as they came together.

Other than presenting their papers, they did not attend any lectures and he remained in her room, allowing the power to her as he pleasured her. He was caught up in her.

She did not acknowledge the power he had given her, instead concentrating her actions on the future that could be as she allowed him to pleasure her. She was caught up with him.

Together at the gates of Hogwarts.

He turned to her. "Does it all go back to what it was before? You avoided my previous plans of seducing you."

She looked to him. "Does it really need to? I avoided your plans as I was not sure that you were serious."

"Professor Granger I am sure that we will have an amicable relationship."

"Professor Snape I find your words truthful." Grabbing his arm and allowed him to walk her to the castle. Life was good.

He smiled at her touch and led her to the castle. Life was good.

She looked to the wizard. Life was good.

Fin.


End file.
